12 Days 'o' X-mas
by Jay5312
Summary: It's Christmas time at Avengers tower and all is certainly being weird. With enchanted mistletoe, soggy cookies and flying boots, what could possibly go wrong? Well, everything. The twelve days before Christmas - Avengers style. Includes OCs. T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Soggy Cookies

"Anthony Stark, get back here!" A yell was heard from the hallway before Tony Stark came running into the living room followed closely by a glitter-covered Emma.

"What did you do?!" Lili shouted at Tony.

"I may or may not have put glitter on the ceiling fan in Emma's room. Heh heh," Tony laughed nervously.

"She's going to kill you. Slowly. And painfully," Katie said nonchalantly from the couch. Tony had almost made it to the elevator when a boot hit the back of his head, causing him to fall face first into the elevator as the doors opened and startling a very confused Clint. "Told you so."

Lili walked over to Tony, covered in flour from baking cookies, and grabbed the boot, whacking Tony's back with it a few times, not noticing Bruce entering the room. When she let up from her light beating of the great Iron Man, she turned around to return the boot to Emma, only to turn 50 shades of red. "I-I-uh-that is-gah-Bruce! Where did you come from!?" Lili forced out.

"I just got here. From the lab," Bruce replied, a faint shade of pink brushing his cheeks.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends obliviousness and grabbed her boot, running to her room to remove the glitter and sparkling all the way.

"What just happened?" Clint asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Well, Tony put glitter on Emma's ceiling fan and being the weirdo she is, she turned it on. Glitter went everywhere, including on her and Emma decided to get revenge on Tony, though I doubt she's done yet," Katie explained getting up from the couch.

"Ah."

"Are those cookies?" Steve walked into the room, his nose sniffing the air.

"Yeah, I made them just now," Lili replied.

Steve walked over to inspect Lili's cookies and she dashed in the kitchen to get them. When she brought them out, it was revealed that the icing was too thin and had gone everywhere. "They don't look too fantastic," Steve mentioned.

Lili threw the cookies at him, each one of them hitting him square in the face. When she had run out of the edible ammunition she walked over and hit him repeatedly over the head with the tray. Steve retreated too the open elevator, repeatedly punching one of the buttons until the doors closed, saving him from a wrathful Lili.

"What was that for?!" Katie shouted at Lili.

"HE INSULTED MY COOKIES!" Lili yelled to the ceiling.

Emma walked into the room, clearing water out of her left ear. "In all fairness, they look like crap. The icing was way to thin. And it soaked the cookies so they're going to be all soggy now. We'll make some more when you're not on your period."

Bruce just stared, turning every shade of red under the sun at the mention of Lili's time-of-the-month. Emma laughed at Bruce's face then laughed at Lili's anger at her.

"EMMA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Emma blinked twice before realisation light up her face and a smile spread from ear to ear.

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT, STARK!" She yelled in reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Posatively Enchanting

The next day Tony was still cleaning off the pink paint and purple glitter from his Iron Man suit. The had called it even in the spirit of Christmas and promptly got to work putting up decorations and hanging plenty of mistletoe, just to annoy everybody.

Lili however was attempting to utilize a spell she had found in one of her books. _"Dimittite hanc aquam," _She said. The spell was meant to dry her hair quickly so that it didn't become completely unmanageable, however, due to Lili's newness to magic, the spell didn't turn out even remotely correctly. No one noticed as the bunches of mistletoe hung around Avengers tower glowed a slight gold before returning to their previous state. Lili grumbles to herself about the failure of another spell and grabbed the book she had been working from, retiring to the sitting room to try and figure out the spell.

When she got there the room was empty save for Emma and Clint chatting away in a corner over a piece of paper. She settled down on one of the couches, her legs crossed beneath her, and continued to work with the spell.

Emma and Clint were discussing items that they desperately needed to acquire.

"We're not going to find that anywhere nearby," Clint noted, pointing at the third item on the list.

"And we'll probably have to go to Japan to get this one," Emma said, pointing at the fifth item.

"You need sub-zero temperatures for this to grow so I'm thinking Greenland, Alaska, Antarctica, North Canada and maybe the Arctic will have it," Clint pointed at the second item on the list.

"The temperature needs to be at sub-zero for a long time and it grows best in the ice so I'm thinking Northern Greenland or the Arctic," Emma replied, "If we narrow down locations as much as possible then we've got less ground to cover and it'll take less time."

"Good point. I think your right about the Arctic. If we go straight there we're more likely to find it and if we can't we can look in Northern Greenland," Clint added, "What about this one though? I've never even heard of it."

"That grows on the cliffs behind waterfalls, in tropical conditions," Emma explained, "I think we can find some at either the **Mana'wai'nui Falls or possible Angel Falls."**

**"Okay, right. I know exactly where we can find some of this one," Clint said, his finger resting above number seven.**

**"Good because I've already located some of this and declared the area as a no-go zone," Emma replied.**

**"Excellent. The programme is downloading into the chip as we speak so we'll need to head over to the Nevada Desert to set this up," Clint finished, pointing at number four.**

**"Then we go our separate ways and sort out anything else," Emma finalized.**

**"Well, that's all sorted. How are we getting there and when are we going?" Clint asked.**

**"There's a quinjet in the garage, I told JARVIS not to inform Tony about it, it's cloaked so no one will spot it unless they walk straight into it. As for when we leave, I'm thinking the very early hours of tomorrow morning will suffice," I said, "All the specialist kit is on the jet, you just need to pack ****your kit."**

**"I'll go do that. Meet back here at one hundred hours," Clint replied.**

**"Got it," I said and wandered off to see what Lili was up to.**

******3********rd******** Person POV**

**Whilst Emma was bugging Lili, Clint was heading to his room to pack for the trip. As he walked down a brightly lit corridor he passed under a conveniently placed sprig of mistletoe. The magic attached to the plant activated and began to glow a soft gold. Clint found himself stopped, only a foot away from the enchanted plant, unable to go any further. He looked up and took note of the soft, golden glow and groaned.**

**As it would happen, everything was about to get worse. Katie, wandering down the corridor in the opposite direction, ambled into the range of the plants magic without realising it. She noticed the mistletoe and looked at Clint strangely, seeing as he was standing under it looking very unhappy. She gave Clint a quick peck on the cheek and told him to "Chin up." She was, rather unfortunately, still stopped by the plant's magic. Clint groaned yet again before pulling Katie to him and covering her lips with his own. He let go quickly and ran down the corridor in an attempt to get away before the woman, still standing rather stunned under the mistletoe, could regain her senses and throw anything at him. Luck was not on his side that day. Katie regained her senses rather quickly and utilized her powers over time to catch up to him and slap him sharply round the face.**

**"What the hell was that for," Clint would have been more grateful if she had shouted. It was far less scary when she did.**

**Clint just yelled a flurry of information at the poor girl and ran off before he could get slapped again. All Katie caught was the words "mistletoe" "magic" and "arrows". She hand no clue what to make of the information but knew that the next time she saw him, he would be ****_very_**** sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scrambled eggs

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and that the update's so awful. I'm ill, oh well.**

**In answer to an anonymous review: The OCs are friends with the avengers and are currently working with them. **

**I plan to put up the back story to the whole thing at some point but I'm going to write the whole thing first and then post it. I have not yet abandoned 'What doesn't kill me' but my muse is refusing to work with me on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Emma. That's it.**

* * *

The next day, Steve was the first to wake. He went to the kitchen and retrieved his breakfast before heading to the gym to pummel a punching bag.

Katie was the second to wake that day. Scrambling some eggs from the fridge and toasting enough bread to feed a small army. She went on to fry bacon and declared that breakfast was ready and 'everyone had better get their sorry arses out of bed of so help me I will fill your shoes with this stuff'. Suffice to say, everybody rose and raced to the kitchen. Only three people weren't there and Katie assumed they had ignored her. She went to both Clint's and Emma's rooms and poured scrambled egg in the standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D and S.T.A.R boots respectively. Katie was not feeling as malicious towards Steve and brought his breakfast to the gym.

It was at about 2:00pm, the normal gathering time for lunch, when the rest of the Avengers finally realised that Emma and Clint were missing.

"Hey where's Emma?" Lili asked.

All Lili received was shrugs.

"Clint's not here either," Natasha pointed out.

"Ah well, I'm sure they'll turn up," Tony dismissed the topic.

**Meanwhile in Okinawa**

"Sore wa hijōshikida! Anata wa sono tensū ni hitoshī tensū no tame ni katana o hanbai suru koto wa dekimasen! Sore mo, tsuba o mo~tsu tenai yo! _That's insane! You can't sell a sword for that much! It's not even got a tsuba!" _Emma was yelling at the sword seller, trying to get a good deal on a katana with a wave shaped hamon.

"Maybe we should try somewhere else," Clint suggested.

"There's not another place selling swords for miles," Emma told him. They had not taken the quinjet through the country areas of Japan to avoid uproar, but they were now regretting it as they had walked for miles and still been unable to get a good sword. Emma was about to say more when she spotted a Wakizashi at the back of the stall with two tanto knives and a bright yellow sticker next to them saying: 発売中! 42050円のみ! _On sale! 42050 yen only!_ "Those there, at the back, Clint, look!" Emma whisper yelled to Clint. "Wareware wa, wakizashi to tantō no naifu o toru yo. Haimen ni aru mono. _We'll take the wakizashi and the tanto knives. The ones at the back." _Emma told the seller.

The man went to the back and brought the sword and knives to the two impatient agents at the front of the stall. Emma handed over the money, grabbed the weapons and ran for the quinjet.

**Some hours later: _The_ _Arctic_**

"Almost there!" Emma yelled from the ice tunnel. Clint was standing at the edge of the tunnel, holding the rope that Emma's life currently depended on.

"Hurry up!" Clint yelled back.

"Got it!" Emma yelled, prising the glowing rock out of the ice.

Clint pulled Emma back up and they stared at the stone for a moment.

"Is it meant to glow purple?" Clint asked.

"I think so..." Emma trailed off, putting it in the secure container in the quinjet and shedding the multiple extra layers. Clint did the same before starting up the quinjet.

"Where to now?" Emma asked.

"Sudan, to get the Iradium," Clint replied.

**Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower**

"Do you think they're okay?" Lili asked the avengers who were all scattered round the sofas.

"They can take care of themselves..." Steve said unsure.

"I hope so," She replied.

"This is Legolas and Sparkles we're talking about. Best case scenario, they start a small war," Tony stated.

"Worst case scenario, they accidentally destroy the world," Katie noted.

**Somewhere in Sudan**

"I thought you said this would be easy!" Clint shouted, firing an explosive arrow at the approaching threat.

"How the hell was I meant to know that the chitauri where preparing their second take-over of the earth!" Emma yelled back, freezing one of the aliens to the ceiling of the heavily guarded, well hidden space-ship.

"'In and out, it'll be easy' she said. 'It's abandoned anyway' she said!" Clint mocked her from the opposite end of the hall.

"At least we're stopping them!" Emma shouted.

Clint stopped for a brief moment, mulling it over, "Oh yeah," he mumbled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thank you to kppancake, violetlilifics and Guest for reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4: Boom

**Here's chapter 4. I can't believe I've actually gotten a third of the way through this. That must be some kind of record. Anyway, my updates should be getting a bit faster but it all depends on violetlilifics and her writing of a co-fic to this one. I will give no spoilers.**

With much slashing and slicing the two agents finally made it through the crowded corridor and to an electronically locked door.

"Door's locked," Emma noted.

"Then unlock it," Clint replied firing an arrow at a chitauri. Emma set to work on the lock with the little kit she had available and Clint defended her from oncoming attacks. "Hurry up!" The archer yelled in frustration.

Emma sighed, rolled her eyes and pulled a small lump of explosive from her belt, splitting it into three and putting it on the hinges and the lock. She set the detonator and began to run toward the chitauri, grabbing Clint and dragging him with her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The archer yelled.

"Just trust me!" The STAR agent yelled back.

They weaved between the aliens, choosing to dodge rather than defend, aiming for the corner which would provide some sort of shelter from the impending explosion. Just as they pushed one last chitauri soldier out of the way and rounded the bend in the corridor, the explosives detonated, sending a large shock wave outwards from the door.

The chitauri that weren't killed or sent flying ran away from the source of the explosion very fast, completely ignoring our heroes. Clint and Emma poked their heads out from round the corner to survey the damage they had done to the now smoking door. The corridor nearest the detonation had been reduced to nearly rubble and cracks littered the floor, walls and ceiling up to only a few feet away of the agents.

"Well, that went well," Emma commented.

"A little warning next time would be much appreciated," was the archer's only statement.

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower**

A shiver went up Lili and Katie's spines. They shared a quick glance, both knowing full well what it meant.

"Emma's blown something up," Lili noted.

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked.

"Since when has she _not _blown something up?" Katie answered.

Bruce could only agree.

**On the Quinjet**

"Where are we going now?" Emma asked Clint who had absolutely refused to let the girl pilot the quinjet after the last incident.

"Angel falls," He replied.

"Oh for the herb, right?" Emma asked.

"No. We're going so that I can throw you off the top for the stunt you just pulled," Clint replied.

"Sounds like fun," She said, chirpily.

Clint gave her a look, "There is something wrong with your brain."

"No there's not, you made Bruce scan it a couple weeks ago."

"Then he'll just have to re-scan it because something's happened in that time that's made you think it's okay to blow stuff up without good reason."

"Hey, if I had kept on trying to get through the lock the normal way, you would have run out of arrows and we'd both be dead right now, thank you very much."

"We'd be fine."

"We really wouldn't."

"Yes, we would!"

"Not really!"

They descended into silly bickering and continued until Clint got distracted enough to almost crash the quinjet into a cliff. He swerved at the last second and the two agents found themselves wide-eyed and out of breath from the near death experience.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up the door. It was careless and stupid," Emma apologised.

"No, it's fine. You had a point. We were running out of time and arrows. I'm sorry for getting snippy," Clint replied.

"Apology accepted. Now let's scale half-way up the highest waterfall in the world and get some of that herb for Lili," Emma immediately perked up.

Clint chuckled and landed the quinjet whilst Emma gathered the climbing equipment and brought it to the hatch of their transportation.

**With the Avengers**

"I'm not doing it."

"What makes you think I want to do this either?"

"Still not doing it."

"Well neither am I sparky, so we'll just have to wait."


End file.
